Fairy Tale Love
by lovergirl8602
Summary: What happens when vampires, maids, step sisters, rock stars, drama, sluts, cussing and high school get mixed together in a Cinderella plot A weird fairy tale. Well see the fairy tale that unfolds look inside to read. Outfits on profile, pm me for a question or review one. OcxOc PpgsxRrbs
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this story will be up to 30 chapters for me to continue my another chapter I need a follow, favorite, or a review to continue 1 of those ok bye outfits will be at profile**

Buttercup pov

I was sitting on my bed stretching when my sister bubbles screamed I ran out of my room fast. when I reached her room she was squealing. Soon my other sister Lexie ran into the room with a baseball bat. "where's the fire" she says. "you would beat a fire with a baseball bat" I say. "ya why" she says. all of a sudden

my sister Blossom came in. "now that I have you all here you know the band I always listen to 'Rowdyruff Boys'" Bubbles says. we all nod. "ok there coming to our school" she says happily. I groan. "what's wrong buttercup" Lexie says. "the 'devils' are gunna warn us again. the devils are our step sister aka berserk, who is a total slut, she died her hair red because she was jealous of blossom, she also has red contacts, she has implants which make her have c-cup breasts, a body of a normal girl , there 5'4 without heels and 5'7 with heels, white skin, and extensions. just like her other sisters except brat dyed her hair blue and has blue contacts, brute dyed her hair black and has green contacts. finally princess has dyed purple dyed hair and purple contacts. there like ugly barbies there real hair color is brown and the actually have brown eyes. unlike me and my sisters. blossom has red hair its natural and unnatural real red eyes, bubbles has golden blonde natural hair, baby blue eyes, I have raven hair natural, piercing green eyes, and finally my sister Lexie has violet purple hair natural, and majestic purple eyes unnatural but real. we have d-cup breasts natural, body of a goddess, caramel skin smooth as silk, 5'5, and beauty of a angels. we were done with our chores so we were gunna get ready. bubbles took for ever I just put my mid-back hair in a ponytail, bubbles curled her butt length hair, blossom straighten her hip length hair, Lexie just combed her knee length hair I know long but if she cuts it grows back in a day like wow same with ours. all of a sudden we smelled a disgusting smell it was the 'devils' new perfume it was 100$ a bottle. funny we can spend 5$ on a bottle that makes us smell good. they have matching perfume unlike me and my sisters. i have green apple, bubbles blue berries, blossom cotton candy, and Lexie cranberries. they smelled like a cabbage patch. we ran for it out the door they were coming. we ran down the block bumping into our best friend Juliana, Julie for short. same description as us except had a weird natural hair color like her eyes they were all natural.

**ok sorry if short descriptions at profile and that's it remember for me to continue my another chapter I need a follow, favorite, or a review to continue 1 of those ok here is there story.**

**'Once upon a time there were 4 beautiful little girls born they were quadruples. there mother died during birth. when the girls turned 5 there father thought they needed a mother. so he married sedusa who was a woman who only wanted money she had 4 daughters. they started off nice until the girls father died right after the wedding leaving her with wealth, the girls then were maids earning to live in there own house'**


	2. not a chapter

**In case you haven't heard yet there's some really bad news going around.**

**It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer Artic Queen and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on let's push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	3. Chapter 2

**ok i had to get my laptop fixed but now I am back and if your wondering Julie is not a main character ok and the girls outfits have been updated but you will see why there updated ok Lexies counterpart is Jacob ok not the same first letter but who cares ok review if you want me to have little funny comment strips.**

Lexie pov

Ok we just bumped into Julie. "are you really that stupid to make us dress like this but on top of that make us not have to where glasses I mean come on I am blind" I yelled at her. "ok you guys lost the bet fair and square so don't get your panties in a twist" she says. Ok I no I cant see but I ran at her hoping to get at least a hit but what I didn't no is she moved out of the way. so I like a idiot ran into the street and get hit by a car. and let me tell you it hurt like hell. I saw a blurry vision of red hair, black hair, blonde and purple. I thought those were my sisters but who was the purple hair. "hi blossom, bubbles, and buttercup whose your friend" I say. I was getting up. when I saw more red hair, black hair, and blonde hair. "oh my gosh what happened why are you on the ground who are they" I hear blossom say. "oh I just got hit by a car but I am fine" I say normally. "wait you got hit by a car by them oh and we got your glasses with ours" bubbles said handing me my glasses while pointing at the blurry figures. I put on my glasses seeing that the 3 blurry figures were boys. I looked at buttercup then the boys we nodded and grabbed the black hair and the purple hair. blossom and bubbles got the drift and grabbed the blonde and red hair dudes. ok we are really strong so we are able to grab them with a death grip. "do you guys no who we are" the guys say stimulatingly. we tip are heads to side not knowing. "um no" we say stimulatingly. "get them down and get into your regular clothes now" we hear a retched voice say. as I guessed princess and her sisters. ok gosh there outfits. "yes" we say with are heads down we run back home.

Jacob pov

A bunch of thoughts were running through my head. first this hot girl gets hit by our car. I mean if we got hit by a car we would be fine. but hen she starts saying girl names and ask who I was. then I guess her sisters came they were good looking but my brothers were basically drooling over them . they get a death grip on us and then girls with um a chicken dying kind of voices wearing um basically nothing. telling the girls to dress normal but weren't they already dresses normal. well they leave us with them. i woke from my thoughts when i feel a body grinding on me. I look down to find a ugly ass looking hoe on my body. my brothers were suffering to. "um can you get off me and my brothers would appreciate it" I say while my brothers nod. "why we know you guys like it" they whine. me and butch gag while boomer was probably dying inside and brick was probably devising a plan. "what's wrong with him" says the blonde pointing at my brother. boomer snapped out of his trance screaming "what happened to the cute blonde". "oh bubbles she is not cute she is ugly" the blonde say. you should come over later today rowdy ruffs you can see how ugly they are" the black hair one says. wait we could see the girls again. "well go there after school" brick says. "cool" they say. all happy they are well we are only going to see those girls again so sucks for them. maybe we will see them at school. and with that we dropped them and went to are school. when we got there we got out about to look for them. but we get surrounded by a crowd. wait was there four girls walking with red hair, black hair, blonde and purple hair.

**ok cliffy I no sorry and I have the girls outfits on my profile well bye.**


End file.
